Life Changing Day
by MysticJaden
Summary: How can a day change your life? All Zuko wanted to do was to hear out Suki. That's how it started. So simple. Zuko/Tylee; Suki/Mai; Toph/Katara; slight LEMON, concentration on drama and romance now. Enjoy.


I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. That out of the way, beware! Zuko will actually be understanding here. If that's OOCness than excuse me.

Zuko smirked as he watched his friends fool around. Sokka was so happy when they got his father back. He even joined Toph and Aang in some pranks against Katara, what he have never done before, fearing his sister's wrath.

Zuko saw the large bucket of freezing cold water above the entrance to the terrace they were sitting at. Toph was the decoy, she was the one who gave time to the others to set up the trap. How she managed to get the Waterbender wherever she wanted her to be was a miracle. Well, love does things.

Zuko chuckled again. Toph and Katara... Maybe Aang and Katara or Aang and Toph... but Toph and Katara? Strange.

The Prince was certain that the Avatar would get the Waterbender in the end but he was wrong. In the making.

It all started with Toph and Zuko in a city near the Western Air Temple. They were out of food and Aang already devoured every single fruit in the nearby forests so Zuko and Toph decided to go to explore. The Fire Nation boy acted as if he was a noble with his little blind slave girl. Of course, they had to steal clothes.

In the city they just _happened_ to stumble upon an open steam bath for women. Toph _accidentally_ walked in and pretended to be blind. So while Zuko bought everything they needed and looked for Toph for nearly four hours he found her in a strange state near the baths. She was sweating (that wasn't strange. She _did_ go into a steam bath) her eyes were glazed (yes even more than so) and she was shaking. The poor boy thought she was sick but the blind Earthbender just shrugged him off.

When they returned Toph grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her from the fountain she was training with and went for her room. No one saw them for the day.

It was Aang who was brave enough to go fetch them with their dinners on a plate. Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda were eating their fill when they heard a high pinched shriek and saw Aang running out of the building, turbo mode.

He crouched into a corner and rocked on his feet, his eyes bulged. Everyone ran to him.

"What is it?" they asked all at once. "Azula? Or... Is Ozai here?!" The boy's lips were quivering as he tried to speak. He then pointed at the entrance of the corridor he ran out of.

The four turned and saw Toph and Katara with slightly worn clothes, their hair was a mess and both of them had an enormous blush on their cheeks. And to Zuko, it clicked.

He stood from Aang and laughed loudly, clutching his sides. Sokka, Suki and Hakoda looked at him as if he was crazy but he just laughed.

"What's so funny Sparky?" Toph asked, reclaiming a bit of her post-embarrassed self. Zuko just shook his head.

"Nothin'. Congratulations you two."

And that's when it hit the rest of the group. Suki shrieked and jumped up to hug the girls, yelling 'Congratulations!' repeatedly. Hakoda went to them as well. Sokka just looked Aang and smirked to himself.

"Poor kid. Scarred for life that one is."

And that's how it happened. And as Zuko saw it, both girls were happy. Who didn't seem really overjoyed was Suki. She often laughed at Sokka's jokes but the Prince saw her heart wasn't in it. She often stared at the sky, her mind miles and miles away. That faraway look was painfully familiar. Like his own.

Suki troubled Zuko. The boy grew close to his new gang and he wanted to help all of them. How did Sokka say?

'Everyone gets a life changing trip with Zuko!'

Really funny Sokka.

Zuko saw how uneasy Suki felt when Sokka touched her or kissed her. How forced her attempts to sit through his ministrations were. He had to act and soon before she lost her mind.

Zuko came up with a plan.

One day all of them were having a good time on the terrace when Zuko sniffed his clothes, making a nice show about how stinky they were.

"I think I will need to wash my clothes." he murmured. That did it. Katara jumped and looked at him with fiery eyes.

"Oh do you think?" she looked so adorably hopeful. Every time they had to wash their clothes everyone (except Suki) just left it to Katara. Poor girl doing all the laundry by herself, she used to be at the nearby river for hours. It occurred to Zuko not a long time ago how unfair it really was.

"Yeah. Want me to do the laundry today?" Zuko asked. Katara jumped and hugged him tightly, still hopping like a crazed rabbit.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she screamed and still in a blissful state, she made a run for it, probably for the basket she used to carry the clothes in. Everyone looked at the Prince as if he was crazy. Only Toph had a small smile. She could spend time with her Sugar Queen.

Katara returned with the basket and ordered everyone to put their clothes in it. They unclothed to undergarments and threw the worn cloths into the container. Katara still smiling handed it to Zuko.

"You know you shouldn't put them into too warm water and you should..." she started but the Prince waved her off.

"Hey I was in exile for a long time. I know how to wash my clothes, thank you." he gave her a small half-smirk and nodded towards Toph. The Waterbender caught his sign and smiled with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Don't be bad until I return kids!" he said jokingly and turned to go but before he moved he asked back.

"Suki, you coming?"

Everyone stared at him, especially Sokka who was looking forward to spend some time with a Suki only in her undergarments. The female warrior looked him in surprise.

"Me? Why would I go?"

"Well..." Zuko started. "I want a girl's supervision when I'm doing chores. So Lady Mother Hen won't have my head." he pointed to Katara who gave and indignant pout.

"I am not a mother hen!" she said loudly but Toph just stroke her shoulders.

"You are Sugar Queen, you are."

"So, you coming?"

Suki eyed him suspiciously but when her eyes met Sokka's greedy ones, she jumped up.

"Sure, I'll go."

She grabbed Zuko's hand and started to pull him with force. The Prince had to run to keep up.

The two ascended the stairs and finally found the exit of the Temple. The slowly walked in the warm forest without speaking a word. When they heard the splashing of the river, they doubled their speed.

When they arrived, Zuko sat on an overly large rock and put the basket right next to him then ordered Suki to make a place they could dry the clothes. The warrior nodded and went away, looking for some sticks and such.

Zuko sighed and used the not so warm water to wash his own shirt first. He didn't even know why he wanted to help the Kyoshi Warrior. She was just a girl with problems. He's not a Spirit... he just can't solve everyone's problems. That's the Avatar's job, isn't it? Maybe he's taking this goody-goody thing too far.

But when he raised his head and saw Suki walking back with some thick and strong sticks he hushed his doubts. She needed help and no one tried to do so. Until now.

The girl made a nice and stable scaffold and sat on the soft grass, watching the sky. Again, that faraway look.

"What's on your mind?" Well, here it goes.

"Huh?" she asked, clearly drifting off again. "Nothing."

"Oh?"

Suki opened her mouth to speak but then she sat up straight and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You... you did this on purpose do you?" she asked menacingly. Zuko just splashed some water on his trousers and sighed.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he tried but she just scoffed.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about." she snarled. Zuko knew he was figured out. And fast. She really was clever.

"I just wanted to help you." he said quietly. Suki jumped up.

"You had no right!" she shrieked. "I was doing fine! I had no problems! None!" but her eyes quickly filled with tears and she turned away, fast.

"You had no right... I was doing fine." she muttered again. Zuko analyzed his options. If he tries to comfort her he'll probably end up dead and no one ever will find his body. Maybe he should play it cool for a while.

"You know you can talk to me." he said simply. She turned back, tears not there anymore. She slowly walked to him and sat right next to him.

"I... I want to. I really do." Suki said, her dark blue eyes staring into nothingness. "I just... can't."

Zuko took Aang's yellow cloth and started to wash his sweat off of it while trying to come up with something nice to say.

"You can trust me." Well, maybe that wasn't the best choice.

"Well... guess I can." Oh?

"Umm... sure you can." He was a bit surprised. That just slipped out. He was a Fire Nation prince who burned down her village.

"You care about us enough to help us yet not enough to not be honest even if the truth is brutal." she said with a small smile. Zuko just nodded. She _was_ a clever girl.

"I... trust your opining in things." she continued. "You're objective. Not something our group is good in, ya know?"

She sighed and turned to the sky again. Zuko knew Suki was really bothered by something. Now it was sure. He opened his mouth to ask but the warrior was faster.

"What is unrequited love?"

Zuko gulped. Into the deep water then? He threw Aang's cloth on the scaffold and pulled out the boy's pants.

"Oh I know what that is." he said and he did not lie. Zuko had known what that meant in so many ways. His Father... that was one thing. The girl he loved... was different altogether.

Zuko fell in love with someone when he was really young. A beautiful girl who often spent her time with the royal family. She was a happy, giggly girl who could always make him, and even Azula, smile. It did not take long for him to have a crush on her, yet he was so young back then. He didn't know what that meant. A small crush... no meaning at all, right?

Yet it just didn't end, it wouldn't end. It just got bigger and bigger. And he just couldn't tell her. She was not with him and never will be. It was hard leaving her all alone when he left the Fire Nation again.

"You do?"

Suki's question brought him back to reality and he nodded glumly.

"Yeah." she smiled sweetly, encouraging him to continue. "I... fell for a girl. She was... is... beautiful. She's someone I cherished even when I was so young not to understand any of it."

"So where is she now?"

"In the Fire Nation, probably."

"Oh. Did you... you know... ever tell her?" Zuko gulped in shame as he pulled out one of Katara's blue dresses.

"No, never. Never had the guts." The Prince saw the sad expression on her face and sighed. Probably not the answer she expected. Okay Zuko, just don't mess up. Try to be Iroh. Yup, just try to be the old man.

"And what about you?" he asked. Suki smiled sadly and shrugged.

"What about me? Nothing. Fell in love." she tried to be vague but it wasn't working.

"You know I can't help you if you won't tell me." She sighed again but this time Zuko saw that she was ready to speak.

"It was... in Omashu. I was sent there on a scouting mission. I had to spy on the Fire Nation noble who apparently ruled the city. It was successful, I was not caught and I was ahead of time. I already have written down everything I needed so I wanted to leave but then I was about to exit the palace I saw a light in one of the windows. It was unusual of the occupants to be up at that time of night so I went to investigate." Suki stretched and lied on her back, her eyes never letting go of the sky. Zuko now washed one of Toph's utterly stinky shirts. What does that girl sweat, urine?

"It was a girl. She went to have a bath in the middle of the night. I'm not proud of it... but I spied on her. I... watched as she washed her long black hair and her alabaster skin..." her eyes glazed over, deep in her memories. Zuko stared at her. Suki fell in love with a woman?

"Then she turned... When I saw who she was I ran. I was... terrified. Zuko it was the daughter of the governor! Mai!"

Zuko choked on his breath and coughed heavily. Mai? MAI? He put Sokka's dirty pants back in the basket not to accidentally let it go and lose it. He was still coughing with a scarlet face. Suki fell for Mai? Holy mother of...

"You okay Zuko?" she asked slowly.

"I'm fine, I'm... Mai? Really?" he asked, still in shock, his golden eyes wide like two moons. Suki raised a brow.

"Why, do you know her?"

"Yeah. Since we were kids." Now it was the girl's time to sit up and stare in shock. Slowly a wide smile crept on her face and she grabbed Zuko's hands.

"Really? You know her? Tell me about her, please? How old is she? Is she in love? When did you see her?" she was almost ecstatic. Zuko smiled and laughed.

"One at a time please. Yes I know her. Umm, she's fifteen. No she is not in love any more. I last saw her before I left the Fire Nation." Suki let go of his hands and let him continue his work.

"So? Tell me about her." she ordered.

"Well, where to start." Zuko thought. "She's unique I give her that. Yes, she's a noble and really rich. She went to the Girl's Academy with Azula and I knew her through my sister. She's quiet most of the time but she has a hilarious sarcastic humour... even when she doesn't want to be funny. Umm..." Zuko paused here, not really sure if he should say it but he reckoned Suki had to know anyway. "She was my girlfriend...for a time."

Zuko saw the candlelight of jealousy in her eyes grew into a tremendous bonfire. She still had her smile on and with those scary eyes she did seem seriously scary.

"It was only for a short time!" Zuko defended. "And we didn't dump one another anyway. It was a mutual agreement that we didn't belong to each other." That seemed to please the warrior who was looked a bit calmer now. She fidgeted a bit, obviously having a question she wanted to ask but she did not. She finally looked at Zuko who threw the last piece of clothing on the scaffold.

"Did you... I mean did you two... kiss?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes."

"Oh." Suki looked away, still having something to ask. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder as encouragement. His Uncle did that often, he thought it might work here too.

It seemed to because Suki turned back to him and gave him a gentle smile.

"So... how was it?"

"How was what?" he asked. Suki just gave him a pointed look.

'The kiss. Was it good?" Damn.

"Well it was... nice. A bit awkward. It was not my first kiss but it was hers so I had to be gentle and let her explore I let her take her time. She was a bit frightened and nervous but she got braver when she found out I wasn't going to suck her face up." Zuko smiled at the memory and Suki did so too. The Prince saw a fond expression on her face and came to a shocked conclusion.

Suki fell and hard. She saw Mai bath and she had a crush which, just as his own, grew into something deep.

There was something he had to ask though. Both he and Suki lied down on the grass and waited for the clothes to dry. Zuko yawned and stretched, putting his hands under his head.

"So what about Sokka?" he asked. He heard Suki sigh deeply.

"I don't know. An adventure, I guess." Zuko raised a brow.

"Adventure?" Suki closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, dating a guy? I wanted to try it."

"You say 'dating a guy' as if it was a strange miracle or something. Care to explain?"

"Ever wondered why all of the Kyoshi Warriors are girls?"

Zuko was shocked. Now _that_ he never thought about. She did have a point though.

"So all of you girls are...?"

"Having sex? Yes." Now that was _not_ what Zuko wanted to ask.

"We have to get rid of our sexual tension without getting pregnant. A Kyoshi Warrior could never be out for nine months."

Logical, Zuko mused. Still, not something he wanted to know. Or did he? Don't imagine them, he berated himself. Too late.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Kyoshi Island is a real treat. Pity you burned it." Curse you, Father!

"So you always liked girls?" Zuko tried to get back to the serious things. Suki sighed again.

"Yes. You know, we are like normal girls but in reverse. We always loved girls but think that being with a boy is adventurous. Normal females think the other way." Zuko understood now. He smiled. It wasn't so difficult after all.

Suki looked at him and had that 'I-want-to-ask-but-I'm-afraid' expression on her face again.

"Fire away." he said. She smiled.

"Zuko do you think that... it's not normal?"

"What's not?"

"This. Me. Loving girls. I mean not in the way Toph and Katara loves each-other. They fell in love... but I never liked guys. Isn't that... strange?" Zuko thought about it. Was it? Maybe. He was not so good in these things, he never got involved with girls and the Toph-Katara couple was the first girl-girl he ever saw or heard of. But strange was not the first thing that came into his mind. It was... unique.

"Nah. I don't think so. You love who you love, no?"

"Yes." she said as she lied back again. She seemed more relaxed. Calmer. Zuko smiled and closed his eyes. He was satisfied with himself, the help he was. He was glad.

Zuko felt something soft touch his hand and when he opened one eye to glance at it he saw Suki's small hand resting in his.

"Thank you Zuko. I'm really... thank you." she whispered. Zuko's smile grew even wider.

*

Katara made her way towards the river she despised so much. She hoped Zuko didn't lose her clothing or anyone's for that matter. He was (unfortunately) right and she was too much a mother hen to let him do the job alone. He did have Suki but she was most satisfied if she could finish the job herself. She walked to the clearing but what she saw made her stop instantly.

The basket was empty and the clothes were all drying on a well made scaffold. But that was not what caused her surprise. Zuko and Suki were lying in on the ground, their hands together, whispering quietly. They looked... peaceful and happy. Both of them wore wide smiles and the girl had that shining expression on her face.

Katara gulped. Did these two have an affair behind Sokka? No, couldn't be. Suki was much better than that.

"You still have to handle Sokka you know." Katara heard Zuko say. She saw Suki's smile getting a tad smaller as she sighed.

"I know. I don't know how to tell him though. He... won't handle it well. He's got too much prejudice."

"Does he ever."

"He'll get mad at me. I... don't know."

"Remember, I'll be with you no matter what." he said and gave her hand a squeeze. Suki's smile returned.

"Thank you again Zuko. You were wonderful."

Katara's breath hitched. What were these two _doing_ here?

She turned to leave. She just had to tell this to Sokka. Maybe not to him, but definitely to Toph. Maybe they'll corner the two and interrogate them. Sokka can have the remains.

"Come on Katara, don't go!"

Damn.

Zuko sat up and waved for her to come over. She turned back and walked to them slowly. What now?

"Hey." Suki said and sat up too. Katara narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's up?" Zuko asked, seeing her threatening manner. "I didn't lose any clothes! They are clean and drying right there. I did nothing wrong." Katara raised a brow.

"You didn't?" she asked, her voice cold. Zuko gulped.

"You heard us." Suki whispered.

"I did."

"And you successfully misunderstood." Zuko stated. Katara looked at him and the Prince just wandered if the girl could bend ice in her eyes.

"Then explain." The boy sighed and opened his mouth but Suki put her hand up.

"No Zuko. It's my mess. Please just pack the clothes. I see they're dry enough. Go, we'll catch up."

Zuko raised a brow in an 'are you sure?' style and Suki replied with a smile.

The boy did as he was asked and left, letting the girls sort out their problems.

*

Zuko was lying in his bed and eyed the ceiling of his room. Katara and Suki returned not such later than he did. The Waterbender offered him a smile, meaning that she was not angry at him any more.

The talk with Suki was a nice one for the Prince but it had its drawbacks too. He was reminded of his own feelings towards the very girl he loved with al his heart and never ever had the guts to tell her.

His Ty Lee.

The girl he was always close to yet not as close as he wanted to be. His mother was always inviting the young acrobat to their parties and vacations. Well, she did invite Mai too but she seldom had time to come. She had to learn her etiquette, being a rich noble after all.

Ty Lee always made any boring day or holiday a happy one. She always got together a game or a test they had to do and even her mother participated in some. Agni, even Iroh did. At that time, Zuko felt their family being torn apart. Azula getting more hostile each day, Ozai more greedy and power hungry, never concentrating on his wife nor his son. Ty Lee was the girl who could make the Fire Lady and her son smile never letting anything get her mood down.

After his Agni Kai, Zuko had to leave and Ty Lee was the only one who spared him a word. She told him that Mai too wanted to be there but her father forbid it, wanting to keep his family's reputation and all. Zuko was glad that she was there. She gave him a hug and left, still smiling. She said 'See you soon.' She didn't say good bye or farewell.

He was not happy to see her change. Not happy that the beautiful acrobat became one of Azula's henchmen. She attacked and he had no doubt that she would have killed him if his sister willed so. That was a disturbing thought.

Yet he just could not bring himself to hate her. Oh, never. He loved her.

Suddenly the walls of the Tempe shook and Zuko jumped up.

He suspected an attack. He ran out of the room and onto the terrace they all used to gather. He stopped, shocked.

Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph and Hakoda were all around Aang for protection. They were encircled by Firebender soldiers. And there they were. Azula, his crazy sister with that awfully confident smirk on her face, golden eyes flashing. Mai, with that overly bored expression, her fingers fidgeting with a small blade. And her.

Ty Lee.

Beautiful and innocent little Ty Lee who just stood there, her hands behind her back, her face turned towards the ground in... shame, maybe? She did not look proud at what she was doing. She looked nervous. And a bit scared.

Zuko saw his friends' eyes on him and unfortunately Azula caught it as well. She spun around and faced her brother.

"Well hello there dear brother." she said sweetly. Zuko almost puked. "How nice of you to come along."

"Azula." Zuko said and mock-bowed. "Fancy meeting you here." he glanced at Ty Lee but she looked away, but for a second she let their eyes meet and Zuko saw the shame she felt. Mai still looked overly bored, yet she stopped fidgeting with her knife.

"Well, someone have to do your job Zuzu." Azula said, her confidence never faltering. "You failed at it pathetically."

It was a bait.

"Did I?" Zuko asked, trying to buy time. No matter how good benders all of them were the soldiers were too many for them to handle. _Think, Zuko, think!_ he thought.

"Aw you don't remember? 'I am going to help the Avatar Father! We have to have peace!'" she said, imitating his deep voice perfectly. With a cruel laugh she continued. "Oh, when Father told it to me I was doubling over. You sounded so weak and pathetic. Betraying your Nation like that." Zuko snorted loudly.

"Yeah right. Poor daddy. Must have lost _soooo_ much sleep on it." he mocked, or at least he tried. He wanted to use Azula's favourite weapon against herself for once. It seemed to work. Azula's face got beef red.

"Don't mock the Fire Lord!" she yelled as she got into a stance. "Agni Kai! Right now!"

"You're so on." Zuko smiled as he defended Azula's blue blast. His friends looked frightful for a second. A duel against Azula? It was Aang who gave an encouraging smile to Zuko and a thumbs up. He knew how they learned the true Firebending. Not the fake one Azula was using.

Suki and the others were shocked. Sokka even had his jaw on the ground. Zuko and Azula were duelling so fast and so furiously they could hardly see their movements. Shining blue clashed with burning crimson once, twice... none of the two seemed to get the upper hand.

Mai and Ty Lee were staring too. Never ever had they seen Azula so furious. The usually collected and calm Princess was going berserk, not caring what remained of her brother when she was done. Mai had an expression of wonder on her face. She had never seen something this beautiful. The lights and flames clashing, making patterns in the air. She looked at Zuko's new companions. She wanted to see why he left his country, his people to be with them.

Then she saw her. A girl with short reddish brown hair and clear blue eyes. She had her slender hands on her mouth in worry as she watched Zuko battle. She wore normal Fire Nation red... very revealing clothes. She only covered her breasts with a long cloth tied around her chest and she had short pants. Her figure looked... perfect. Her tanned skin had not even a dent or scratch on it... just pure and untouched. Her hands fell from her face and now Mai could study that as well. She had a small perky nose, much like Ty Lee's and thin red lips. She did look beautiful.

She looked at Mai but she quickly turned away, fighting with the dark blush that crept on her cheeks. The black haired girl stole another quick glance and saw that the girl was watching her... no, staring at her with the blush of her own.

Why, she didn't know but she gave the unknown girl a reassuring smile. It was small but it was still there. Inside Mai was berating herself. Why did she do that? She was the enemy. Traitors and enemies. Yet, she felt she had to. She just couldn't bare the worry on her face.

She looked at Ty Lee and saw that her friend was at the end of her nerves as well. She was jumping from one leg to another, chewing her thick lips, her hands pulling on her long braid. It was hard to say who she rooted for.

Mai has known of Ty Lee's enormous crush on Zuko yet she did not feel guilty of being his girlfriend. It didn't last long anyway. Suddenly a burst of flame headed towards them and they all scattered, even the soldiers.

None of them knew that Zuko did that on purpose. He tried to mask his move like a bad attack so Azula will not see it, yet the others will have a chance to escape.

It was all Toph needed. The blind Earthbender rocketed five soldiers down the chasm with her floor raising technique. Aang blew a strong current of air at some more, throwing them to the wall. Sokka and Suki jumped out and followed Hakoda in bashing in some Fire Nation faces and helmets.

Mai wanted to move in and throw her blades but she was surprised when she found out she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that both her hands and legs were cuffed together by thick ice. So were Ty Lee's.

Katara used the other's attacks to hide her own moves and she bound the two girls before they even had an idea what was going on.

Sokka, Suki and Hakoda made a good team in melee offense and Katara accompanied Aang in ranged combat but it was Toph who ruled the battlefield. Mainly because she was not worried about throwing Fire Nation soldiers into the bottomless chasm under the Temple, supposedly killing them.

Zuko and Azula's battle raged on. The two Firebenders were not tiring easily and they threw blow after blow at each other. Slowly the Princess got even angrier. She was used to winning and fast! Why could Zuko block everything she did! Why was he suddenly this good? It was infuriating!

"What are you doing? How can you keep up with me?" she snarled as she attacked with a long whip.

"I have learned the true Firebending from the Dragons themselves." Zuko said as calmly as he could. From the corner of his eyes he saw his friends gaining the upper hand in the battle. He also saw Ty Lee and Mai bound in ice and not fighting. Thank you Katara.

Azula stood firmly and started to concentrate. Zuko knew what was coming. After the patterns were done, the Princess stood there in an aura of lightning, smiling wickedly. It was as if time stopped and everyone turned to the duellers. The fire in Zuko's palms flickered and disappeared. He looked around his friends and saw all of their frightened expressions. And then he turned to Ty Lee. Her cinnamon eyes were open in fright, her mouth open in a silent plea. She was worried... for him.

"Die Traitor!" yelled Azula as she sot the beam of lightning at him.

"NO!" Ty Lee screamed along with Suki and Katara. Their expressions turned even more terrified when they saw that Zuko had no intention to dodge.

They were all shocked to see that the beam hit Zuko but didn't hurt him. Ty Lee's mouth hung open as she saw Zuko, with his hands in fists, two fingers sticking out, absorbing the energy. His long hair flew around his face, his eyes closed in concentration. He looked eerie, like a spirit or a ghost in the blue light. To her... he looked beautiful.

Zuko opened his eyes and his eyes locked with his sister's. Azula looked frightened and shocked. The expression almost made her... human. And Zuko saw it. She was afraid... of dying. Azula wanted to live, not to die. Did she even have anything to live for? Did she? Who was he to judge that? Who was he to condemn her... to death?

'_Damn you Uncle!' _he thought. Even Iroh said that Azula had to be put down, yet Zuko felt that at this time it was not right.

His strike shot out the gathered lightning energy but not at Azula but towards the sky. When the blue light disappeared he turned to his sister.

"Remember." Zuko started. "Remember what could have happened here and now."

Azula just stared at him, still in shock. Zuko turned to the remaining soldiers.

"Leave. Take your injured and leave or else..." he didn't even have to finish, the soldiers were already gone.

"Zuko." Katara stepped towards him and squeezed his shoulder gently. "What about them?" she indicated towards the still frozen pair and the shocked Princess.

"Let them go." Katara nodded slowly and bended the ice back into water and in her pouch. Mai stood straight indignantly, rubbing her wrists. Ty Lee had a wide smile on her face and (to Zuko's utter surprise and shock) she ran right at him and jumped in his arms, kissing him flat on the lips.

Everyone looked with wide eyes, jaws on the floor. Zuko didn't care. He just let himself deepen the kiss. It was not like with Jin, his first or with Mai. This was fiery and passionate, exactly how he felt towards the girl he held in his arms. When they finally parted Ty Lee's shining cinnamon eye met Zuko's golden ones and both of them smiled a wide goofy grin.

"You can be really glad I am not killing you traitor." came the snarling voice. Both of them turned to the slightly dishevelled but more collected Azula. She had her angry frown back. Her eyes were fixed on Ty Lee.

"The Fire Lord will know about this. We will send an army to kill you. Kill you all!" she screamed and made a run for it. She jumped into the corridor that led to the stairs out of the place, where the soldiers disappeared into.

*

The group finally settled down after the morning's excitement. Ty Lee was sitting in Zuko's lap eating from Aang's fruits. Toph was sleeping peacefully with Katara stroking her now loose hair with a content smile on her face. Hakoda retired saying that he needed his sleep after a good fight.

Sokka sat next to Suki who sat next to Mai. The air between the two girls was thicker than the earth Toph used to bend. They seldom looked at each-other and when they did, they blushed crimson.

Zuko had to fight back a laugh. He was utterly glad that Ty Lee and he were not like that. Blushing, looking away, looking again, repeat.

He was rather shocked when the girl launched at him but they talked about a bit and both admitted their feelings. Zuko was never happier in his life. Katara was telling the story of the Cave of the Two Lovers to the ones who didn't know.

"So you kissed?" Ty Lee asked with a large smile.

"Nah." Katara waved. "The crystals lit up when our lips _almost_ touched." Aang pouted.

"Hey it would not have been that bad?"

"Sais who, the one who said that it would have been the last thing he would do?" Katara teased. The bald boy blushed.

"I was just nervous." he defended.

"Oh, you scared of lil ol' me?" the Waterbender said with mock innocence. Everyone laughed, even Mai made a small chuckle.

"Leave him alone Sis." Sokka said. "No matter how lost we would have been I would never kiss you."

"Thank Yue for that."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Sokka, she's the Moon! She's my Spirit Guide. Like the Sun or Agni is for Zuko." Sokka crossed his arms indignantly.

"Don't bring me into this guys." Zuko tried but he was too late.

"Yeah but the Sun was not my girlfriend!"

"Sokka, it's not important. Just stop it." Katara tried and it seemed to work. Sokka just sighed and nodded.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Kick the Fire Lord, of course." Ty Lee said, surprising most of the group.

"Where it hurts." added Mai.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms again.

"We go in the secret passage, of course." the acrobat answered. Everyone looked at her dumbly.

"Oh, you don't know." she exclaimed. Mai held her face in her hands.

"Of course they don't know." she said and turned to the group. "Well, it's simple. Just hear us out."

*

Zuko was sitting on his bed and watched Ty Lee sleep. She was always so giddy and happy but now she looked so peaceful and cute. Not the child version of cute, but the adult one. She had her undergarments on, her clothes resting on one of the chairs Zuko got. She wasn't shy at all when it came to touching or undressing yet Zuko could not think of having sex with her just yet. They had bigger things to think about now.

He truly loved her, he knew. She said she has a serious crush on him but was that enough? He was finally with the girl of his dreams but will it last?

He could still remember clearly when they first met.

_*_

"_Hey Freak!"_

"_Jumping Freak! Toad!"_

"_Cricket!"_

_Nine years old Zuko stopped and looked towards the voices. He was here at the Girl's Academy to pick up his sister, Azula. He saw some older girls pushing a younger one. He counted six. _

'_Not my business.' he thought and turned to walk away. _

"_Please! What have I done?" the pleading voice stopped him in his tracks. "Leave me alone." she was crying hard._

_Zuko shook. 'Not my business. Dad will be mad. Just get Azula and go.' Yet he could not move an inch._

"_Freak! You live, that's what you've done!" the eldest of the girls pushed her again. Zuko had enough._

"_Leave her alone!" he boomed. Nine years old, yet he tried to command respect. His voice was not threatening or anything. He just saw his Father and Grandfather do the same and hoped it will work fir him too._

_The girls looked at him and laughed._

"_Who are you short stuff?" the biggest asked. How old she could be? Fifteen, sixteen?_

"_That is none of your concern." he said. Zuko tried to solve this without his rank or name. "I said leave her alone."_

"_Why should we? Because you asked?" she laughed again and tried to push the boy. Zuko's training kicked in and he dodged her hand quickly. _

"_I do not want to do battle. Just leave her alone." he said with as much confidence as he could muster. He didn't dare to use Firebending. They were stronger than him even if only one of them knew how to bend._

_The girls snarled. _

"_You should have thought about that earlier half-pint!"_

_She tried to hit him but he dodged again. Zuko tried to use his child's speed and size to balance the strength issue. He was doing fine. The girl was breathing hard after a minute of hitting the air. _

"_I do not want battle! I do not want to fight." Zuko said again but it met deaf hears._

"_What are you doing?" she screamed at her companions. "Hold him down!"_

'_Now you've done it Zuko.' he berated himself. 'If I go home beaten I will get it from Dad. And I'll worry Mom.'_

_But it there was no need. A voice sounded behind them._

"_What are you doing Brother?"_

_They all turned to the eight years old Azula, her brown hair in a perfect Fire Nation bun, the small crown of royalty in it. It seemed the girls knew who she was because they stopped and bowed. Azula didn't even look at them._

"_So?"_

"_Nothing, Azula. Just coming to pick you up, as usual." Zuko said as he stood out of his stance. The elder girls looked him in fear, realising who he really was. The elders tried to mutter some apologies but Zuko shut her up with a glare._

"_If I see you touch her again..." he started but he was cut off._

"_No we swear! We leave her alone Second Prince Zuko!"_

"_Leave." The girls ran away. Zuko stifled a laugh at their cowardice and kneeled next to the small girl who was still curled up on the ground. _

"_You okay?" he asked kindly. The small one looked at him and gave him a teary smile._

"_Yes. Thank you your majesty." It was like a slap to Zuko._

"_No, I'm not your majesty. Please." he helped her up. The little girl had a long brown braid and large and happy brown eyes. She looked at the other girl. "Hi Azula." she greeted. Zuko almost doubled over._

"_Ty Lee. What are you doing here?"_

"_Ummm... going home?" she tried. Azula snorted and grabbed Zuko's hand. _

"_We're going Brother." he couldn't get out of her grip but he turned to wave to the girl who waved back with a wide smile._

"_Come again Zuko!" she yelled._

_*_

Zuko smiled fondly at the memory. He almost couldn't believe that the small girl from back then was the same young woman sleeping in the bed. She was so different, yet the same. He just shrugged.

"She's still cute." he said.

"I'm glad you think that."

Zuko jumped and watched as Ty Lee smiled, her eyes still closed. She was awake.

"Reminiscing?" she asked. Zuko just nodded.

"Yeah. When we first met." Ty Lee opened her eyes and sat up, the blanket sliding off her body. The boy gulped and tried to avert his eyes. She _did_ change. A _lot_.

"You were so cute back then." she said. "Coming to help me. I was so glad you did come. I saw you turn towards me but then you started to walk again, I thought you will leave. Like everyone did." Her voice was a bit quiet. Something clicked in Zuko then.

"You were bullied? All the time?" he asked, shocked. Ty Lee? Who could hurt a gently being like her?

"Not that much really." she returned to her cheery demeanour but Zuko saw a strange determination in her eyes. She really did want to speak about this with him. He was glad.

"Only once after you came for me. Same girls. They came back a week after and tried to take hmmm, how did they say?" she bit her thick lip and put a finger on her chin. "To... no, that's not it. Oh yeah!" she jumped and smiled at Zuko as if she found a large pack of gold in her lap. "'To take revenge on their humiliation!' That was it."

"So, how did you handle it? Did anyone help?" he asked and she laughed.

"Oh yeah. Mai. It was her first day there. She walked in on them bullying me and she threatened them. Well, she is from the richest of the rich isn't she?"

They both laughed at that. Ty Lee flung her braid around her shoulder and started to undo it.

"You know you didn't come for a long time. I asked you to come but you didn't. Well, that's what I thought but then you arrived with your Mom and introduced me. Remember? She gave us candy and treats. She was so kind. I liked her. She also liked turtle-ducks. Did you like turtle-ducks?"

But Zuko couldn't answer. He watched as she eyed her hair and undid it carefully while speaking happily like a small girl. It almost brought tears to his eyes. She was so adorable there, he almost jumped her. Not to do anything nasty, mind you, but just to hug her. He finally found his voice to answer.

"I did like turtle-ducks. Did you?"

"Oh they were so cute! And..." she suddenly stopped and stared at Zuko. After minutes he started to feel uncomfortable. He looked down on his shirt and on his pants but he saw nothing. She was still staring.

"What?" he asked finally, a bit irritated. "Something on my face?"

Ty Lee shook her head and smiled.

"It's your aura Zuko. It's a confident love mixed evenly with the pure pink of love." she said.

"Ummm..." Zuko gulped. "So I'm red and pink?"

"You are!" she laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. As revenge Zuko poked her on her side. She emitted the cutest of giggles he knew all too well. Well, he had to get Katara to shut up sometimes and she was very ticklish. Could Ty Lee be...?

"Come here." Zuko said, eyes burning with mischief. Ty Lee backed away but she was soon met with the stone wall.

"Oh no. Zuko. No. I said no." she tried but he just kept coming, his hands near her sides. "No, please no, no NO!"

Zuko jumped and tackled her to the bed with one hand and tickled her stomach and sides viciously. She laughed loudly now, tears in her eyes.

"Zuko... please.... please.... stop...." she hugged his hips with her strong, muscular legs in an attempt to push him away but instead she achieved another effect.

"Zuko... no... I'm... I'm getting..." she tried but she was laughing too hard and Zuko didn't seem to be at the end of his torture. Unbeknownst to him, the torture turned to something else.

Ty Lee grinded her hips to his as a reflex to his tickling, her nerves running wild. She groaned and moaned into her laughing which finally got Zuko's attention. He saw how her legs were around him, how she moved herself against him. He gulped.

"Umm..." he tried but his voice left him. He started to get aroused but when he wanted to talk to Ty Lee he saw that she was in no condition to talk. Her eyes were closed shut, a small puddle of sweat gathering between her ample breasts. Her movements started to become more hurried and desperate. Zuko was now fully aroused and that made Ty Lee go even easier. A few seconds and her body tensed and shook. She arched her back and bit her lip not to scream.

When she laid back again she opened her eyes. She was still a bit dazed but when she saw Zuko grinning at her she sat up, terrified.

"Oh Zuko I'm... I'm sorry, I just... you see... " she was even more adorable when she stuttered... if that was even possible.

"It's okay." he soothed and kissed the tip of her nose reassuringly. "Just warn me next time okay?"

"Okay." she whispered but then she looked at him. "Wait, next time?"

He just laughed and kissed her on the mouth. She giggled into the kiss but then deepened it, allowing his tongue to travel into her mouth, finding her own. Ty Lee slowly slipped on into his lap, again, encircling his hips with her legs.

Zuko left her mouth and let his small kisses travel down her jaw line and her neck. Ty Lee dug her fingers into his hair and pushed his face into her neck, moaning.

But before they could do anything more the door burst open and Suki walks in.

"Zuko I need..." she started but when she saw the scene before her, she produced the deepest of blushes.

"I'm sorry, I'll.... I'll just come back later. Yes." she turned to leave but Ty Lee nudged Zuko so the boy sighed and untangled himself from his girlfriend.

"Hey, wait." he said and Suki stopped but didn't turn. Zuko raised a brow. "What? You can look. I stood from the bed."

"Are you... decent?" she asked. Zuko didn't understand.

"Of course I am. I wasn't even undressed. You saw it." he turned to Ty Lee who was giggling madly and pointing towards Zuko's pants. He looked down but saw nothing. Then it clicked.

"Yes I am! Agni what is it with you girls?" he shouted indignantly, blushing a bit. Suki turned towards him, her eyes flashing to his pants which were (to her utmost luck) flat. Zuko raised a brow. "So what did you want?"

"Well... I kinda told Sokka." Suki admitted. Zuko whistled, impressed.

"Nice. I didn't hear the shouts and screams." Ty Lee giggled again, accompanied by Suki this time.

"Well, to be honest, he took it quite well. He said he can't force me into anything. Plus he saw how I acted with Mai around and..." she froze and glanced at Ty Lee whose hand flew to her open mouth.

"You like Mai? she asked. Suki nodded uneasily. The acrobat jumped up and hugged the warrior. She was shocked at first but put her arms around the happily giggling and jumping girl. She had to admit, blushing, (she did saw a lot of female bodies after all) that Ty Lee had an amazing body. Zuko caught her blushing face and held his index finger up in warning, clearly stating 'My Girl'. Suki smiled and nodded.

"So you wanna tell her?" she asked when she let go of the Kyoshi Warrior who reluctantly nodded.

"What do you need me for?" Zuko asked with a frown. He wanted to go back to bed.

"I was just thinking. You were her boyfriend before... can't you...?" Suki started but Zuko shook his head.

"No. This is your fight Kyoshi fan-girl. Not mine." he saw the sullen look on Suki's face so he tried to encourage her.

"Besides. It will be much more romantic if she hears it from your mouth. She'll definitely say yes. Just go."

Suki stared at him for a few seconds then smiled and nodded. Zuko walked her to the door but before he could close it she turned back.

"Wish me luck." she asked, almost as a plea. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Good luck."

Suki smiled and left, her steps being brave and fast. Zuko shook his head and closed the door, this time locking it with its key.

"What a drag." he muttered. "This day is troublesome."

"Oh?" Ty Lee asked as she walked to him and put her hands around his neck. He hugged her hips softly and leaned in for a kiss. She backed away playfully, biting her lower lip again.

"You look so cute when you do that." Zuko muttered as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Am I a drag?" she asked with a serious voice. The Prince was surprised.

"'Course not. I love you Ty. You will never be a drag." he leaned in and this time she let his lips devour hers in a fiery kiss.

*

Their plan went well.

They battled few guards on the way and they finally broke into Fire Lord Ozai's quarters.

All of their fights were furious and long, and for almost two days they fought Ozai and his most elite of guards.

Finally Aang could go into the Avatar State and bring The Fire Lord down. First he wanted to spare his life but the crazed man gave the boy no choice. He did spare Azula though. He just took her bending away.

It was still a question how he did that but he said that the Avatar State was stilly a mystery, even for him.

Iroh returned to the Fire Nation when he heard about the end of the war. Zuko, being the Governor of the Nation until his Uncle returned gave the crown to the old man who was and always will be the righteous Fire Lord.

Iroh's wisdom and Aang support was enough to make peace between the three nations. After all peace treaties were signed the Avatar left the Fire Nation, claiming that he did not believe that each and every Air Nomad was dead so he settled to find some of their descendants. Hakoda, who travelled to the Northern Water Tribe gave his position to Sokka, making him Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. The boy was always a bit melancholic after Suki left him but when all of them were in Ba Sing Se, Zuko introduced him to his long time friend, a girl named Jin. They got together not shortly after that and Sokka took his leave towards his home in hope of rebuilding it to its former glory... with girlfriend in toe.

Toph and Katara made their goodbyes and left the group, travelling back to the Beifongs. Toph wanted her parents to know her role in the war as revenge for her treatment. Plus she wanted to introduce Katara, her fiancée.

Suki got together with Mai the night she confessed and the two took Zuko's war balloon towards Kyoshi Island.

The group slowly dispersed leaving Zuko and Ty Lee in Ba Sing Se. They lived there for almost ten years when Iroh got too old to be Fire Lord and Zuko took his position.

Azula was released from prison by her brother the day he became Fire Lord. Azula tried to change, at first because she was forced to but slowly she started to accept her new place as Sister-Princess. Mai and Suki's wedding was held on the same day when Zuko made Ty Lee Fire Lady.

The double wedding was the occasion which reunited the group. Aang successfully found a very small Airbender village and he moved them to the Western Air Temple. He married a girl named Sui two years before. Toph and Katara not married because the Earth and Water traditions did not accept these kinds of relationships and Zuko as Fire Lord could not give them his blessings.

Sokka and Jin had five children, all boys with stomachs as bit as Appa. They almost ate everything Zuko's people made for the weddings.

Zuko and Ty Lee had twins, one girl and one boy. They named the girl Azula which made her Aunt (for the first time since she was a baby) cry. The boy was named Lu Ten.

The Dragon of the West and the most peaceful of Fire Lords, Iroh died at the age of a hundred and twelve. Every nation mourned his passing and Zuko made a law that every Fire Nation citizen had to drink a minimum of two cups of tea on that day's yearly anniversary.

Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Fire Lady Ty Lee died on the same day at the age of one hundred. Avatar Aang named them the Children of the Hundred Years War and they went down as the wisest and most peaceful rulers in history.

Fin

AN: Done. Phew, was hard. So, as always, read and review please! I want to know my mistakes!

PS.: Yes I did quote Shikamaru from Naruto. It just looked good.


End file.
